Episode 3-117
Summary Flashback: As they approach ancient Brilith's soul, Brahma informs God Kubera that the few gods who are close to Agni have blessed it, while most of the others have cursed it. She asks him what he intends to do, and he replies that the blessings are enough so there is no need for him to add his own. He asks her why she allowed the human race to be wiped out, and she explains that the old human race was suitable for the previous universe, but was an obstacle in this one, so it would be better clear them out now and replace them with a new human race which is more suitable while the universe is still young. God Kubera reasons that the victors in the previous universe who won the right to cross over was the old human race, so she should not have made a universe unsuitable for them. Brahma reminds him that she is the creator, and she cannot forgive anyone who allies themselves with Kali in order to survive. She adds that he himself survived without succumbing to Kali's temptations. He then asks her why she cares about this last soul that has already been blessed by Agni's friends. Brahma points out that they blessed Agni's betrothed, and that there is not just one soul there. The soul of the first child of a god and a human was created in this universe, so it is completely without sin, but it carries the weight of all of the gods' curses and received no blessings. Brahma then leaves it up to him to do as he wishes. In Kalibloom, Leez makes her escape but lands hard on the ground. She thinks to herself that the boots would have helped, but if she had kept them on, they would have been taken away. She thanks Laila for giving her this chance. She retrieves the boots from Agwen, who tells her that Rana instructed her to give them to her. Leez notices that Kasak is asleep, and Agwen asks if she should wake him up. Leez replies that it is better for him to sleep, and explains that Kasak is nearing the end of his life, so he decided to follow the advice of the gods in the sura realm and wear the earring to delay his death as he sleeps. When Agwen asks if Taksaka knows about this, Leez replies that he was the first to agree to a contract that allows Kasak to train with other Dragon nastikas in his dreams. She adds that not only do the dragons teach him ways to fight, but they share their power with him as well. Agwen asks if this means that he can use nastika abilities, and Leez confirms, but reveals that he is saving them for powerful enemies, and hopefully he will never need to use them at all. As she leaves, she asks Agwen to inform Kasak about what happened with her. Leez speeds off in search of Asha. Teo thanks Airi for sponsoring the half since she reached her sponsorship limit. Clari and Parr notice Airi glaring at Teo, who is walking closely with the half. Teo informs the rest that she will let him stay her house, but Airi protests. Teo notes that Airi's place has only one room, but she has plenty of spare rooms. Airi still insists on paying for another room for him, but Teo insists that she will just take him. Airi blurts out that he is her responsibility, so since Teo has extra rooms, she will go to her house as well. Currygom's comment Of course, Airi's house in Atera is much larger. She's the president of Atera's Magicians Guild. Afterword (pic 1: God Kubera) His sense of fashion hasn't changed since the beginning of the universe. Depending on the god's temperament, there are gods who often change their outfit (Varuna), occasionally change it (Vayu), only change it when necessary (Agni), and stay with the same one (Kubera). Well, technically he has one more—the golden tube. (pic 2: sleeping Kasak) pillow destroyer Sometimes his arm looks a bit thin, but that's because most of it has been covered by his bedding. pic 3: Kasak v. Taksaka) If Kasak could use Taksaka's abilities? If he has to save it, it can't be abused willy nilly. Taksaka in the distance is in his 15-year-old form. (pic 4: Teo/Clari/Parr/Airi) Airi is acting strange. Airi mentioned in Episode 3-13 that she doesn't hate halfs, but she doesn't actively like them, either. That's why she's below the limit of the number of halfs she can sponsor. Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** Did God Kubera bless the child's soul? If so, what was the blessing? ** Where is that child now? ** Is Airi jealous of Teo's rapport with the half, or is she simply just possessive? References